Le Petit Prince des Glaces
by HappinessSyndrome
Summary: Histoire basée de l'occupation norvégienne et invasion écossaise dans les Iles Shetland. Ewen, petit garçon égaré dans la neige fit la rencontre d'un viking norvégien qui lui fit changer sa vie.


Des éclats de neiges tombaient sans cesse d'un mouvement las en ce lieu onirique d'un hiver éternel, un hiver où plus rien n'y entrait, plus rien n'y sortait, ne serait-ce qu'une vibration sonore de bruits de pas ou de cris lamentables d'un oiseau mort de froid sous la brise glacière, un endroit inaccessible où tout était fait de blanc. C'était une nature morte, abandonnée par la nature, des morceaux de désert de glace où la vie y couterait chaque seconde passée ; et pourtant, un petit garçon ne voulait toujours pas arrêter de marcher. Il continuait d'espérer, une espérance sans but précis qui fit saigner son cœur avec douceur jour après jour. Ce jour, qu'il espérait voir depuis si longtemps, des centaines d'années. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu haussé le ton mélodieux de sa voix ? Combien de temps était passé depuis son départ de sa grotte minuscule et isolée, à l'autre bout des kilomètres de l'île ? Il n'en savait rien. Et ce « il » dont nous parlions est un garçon sans prénom, ni famille … Il ne savait rien de lui, ne possédait que lui. C'est tout ce qui comptait. « Lui ». De toute façon, il ne mourrait pas, même si l'envie lui en prenait. Car cette chose invisible mais audible l'appelait à chaque relâchement de lui-même, lui murmurait à ses oreilles de ne jamais abandonner, le berçait, parfois même la suppliée de venir rejoindre sa voix et de lui tenir compagnie, là où l'hiver n'existait pas et les oiseaux, chantonner à nouveau. Un rire suivi d'un sourire crispé lamentable lui entreprit d'une expression délabrée jusqu'aux joues. Ce garçon devenait complétement fou.

Les minutes passèrent, et le garçon cessa de sourire, ce sourire qui remplaçait son expression pleine de désespoir par un regard ruisselant où la folie régnait, où ses yeux miroitaient avec les vagues tranquilles de ces eaux qui l'entoure. Sans doute l'appel des sirènes qui lui auraient jouée un mauvais tour, encore une fois. Pauvre naif, une vie si dénuée de sens mériterait une mort impitoyable et sans une once de tristesse, pensait-il. Le silence fut brisé alors que le jeune brun sombrait toujours dans ses idées morbides et une étincelle de lumière lui fit signe de la suivre. Ayant poussé un cri entre l'interpellation hâtive et la surprise d'un état sans pareil, rien n'y sortit hormis une voix grinçante et étouffée par le climat destructeur de l'ile, trébuchant alors sur son long linge blanc comme neige qui lui servait d'habit et ainsi rencontrer les genoux sol.

« Relèves-toi. Relèves-toi, joli petit garçon aux yeux blancs comme neige. Relèves-toi, et n'abandonnes pas ! »

La voix mielleuse continuait son monologue habituel. Ca y est, le garçon savait que ce n'était pas le chant des sirènes qui l'appelait, il pouvait voir ce que c'était. Cette petite boule scintillante, rayonnante comme du pollen et avec une beauté sans pareille. Le brun, assis sur la neige regardait cette chose comme il n'en avait jamais vue d'autre. Et ce fut bien la première fois.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça. C'est le première fois que tu vois une fée, ou quoi ? Allons bon, relèves-toi et ne fais pas cette tête, tu.. C'est perturbant tu sais ! »

Après un sourire de la part de cette jolie fée rougissante à fort caractère, celle-ci commença à disparaitre à travers la nature, les bras tendus vers l'enfant.

« Viens. »

Le garçon n'eut le temps d'en placer un, qu'il se redressa en retombant sur ses habits en lambeaux. Il avait beau avec les mains irritées par le froid, les lèvres gercées, le genou en sangs, il souriait. Bizarrement, mais il souriait à son tour. Un peu comme un charme qui agissait sur lui, un sentiment de bien-être et d'optimisme sans égal. Le jeune brun ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, du moins pas de cette manière. Le pouvoir de faire revivre cette terre revivait en lui. C'est alors qu'il se remit à courir, courir … Toujours courir.

« Ngh … »

Et le sang coulait encore un petit peu plus. Prit d'un vertige violent dû à l'hémorragie, le petit homme glissa quasiment une pente avant de s'être accroché à une branche, une branche qu'il lâcha peu après suite à un laisser-faire sur le sol. Le silence régna de nouveau, et la voix ne retentissait plus. Soudain, ses yeux absents scrutaient un homme allongé, non loin de lui. Le garçon décida de ramper jusqu'à lui, ses mains gelées appuyées sur la jambe de l'inconnu, attracté par la beauté sans pareille de cet homme. Des cheveux blonds comme l'astre jaune qu'était le Soleil, des yeux mi-clos qui semblaient avoir une teinte d'un ciel bleu clair. Ces couleurs, que son île n'aie jamais pu connaître jusqu'à ce jour. Une euphorie incroyable entreprit le cœur brisé du garçon, l'hémorragie ayant d'elle-même arrêtée d'investir le sol impur de sa couleur. Cette même couleur qui s'évadait le long des fins traits du visage de l'homme. Le grand homme vêtu de peau de bête sauvage arraché, le torse mis à nu et à l'allure angélique semblait blottir quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Mais le garçon ne savait pas parler, du moins il ne pouvait pas, se contentant simplement de retirer ce qu'il portait sur lui pour réchauffer l'homme et entoura les deux étrangers de ses mains. Il réussit au moins à prononcer ces mots en soufflant :

« J'aimerai que l-la chaleur r-revienne et qu-que personne ne m-mourrez.. pas à cau-ause de m-moi. » Les larmes se mirent à couler, répétant ces mots, à chaque fois plus fort… à chaque fois plus puissant !

« NE MEURS PAS, BON SANG ! NE MEURS PAS ! »

Empris au fond d'un gouffre émotionnel, le petit homme s'allongea à terre auprès des deux corps inanimés, tapant à chaque fois plus fort … à chaque fois plus puissant … contre le sol. Du sang partout. Ce garçon était vraiment maudit. Maudit par le froid imprégné dans son corps et qui en faisait de même au contact de la terre. Il voulait mourir. Juste ça. « … » Le noir flottant s'installait entre les paupières du garçon, sentant comme une chaleur maternelle l'entourer, une sensation de n'avoir jamais rien ressenti, jamais existé, tel un papillon enveloppé dans cocon. Nul doute que le garçon était encore en vie, mais allait-il tenir encore longtemps ? Sa respiration fut lente et progressive, lâchant chacun de ses muscles contre le sol en dégel, la tête pendante sur le côté droit enfoui contre les poings serrés ressentant de fortes contractions au toucher encore méconnu. La vérité était là…. Et disparut aussitôt dans la contrainte mais dans le réconfort du jeune garçon.

« Je ne suis plus tout seul… n'est-ce pas. »

Un dernier sourire.

Et plus rien ne vint.

Inattendu, fut le lendemain matin aux coins de ces îles abandonnées de toutes végétations qui y survient, et très rapidement, les nuages dégagés suivi d'un soleil resplendissant comme jamais connu auparavant. Ce phénomène fit ouvrir ses yeux s'alliant harmonieusement à la lumière, puis se couvrant d'une main le visage par la puissance de l'étoile de feu émanée. Le souvenir de s'être rappelé de rien, hormis ces voix divines et le sang qui coulait sur lui, tout au long du chemin entrepris. Plus rien ne lui revenait, rien du tout. C'est alors qu'il sortit d'un flash-back insaisissable et gémit d'autant de douleur cérébrale que corporelle, faisant à la réalité des plus flagrantes et inattendues sois-t-elle. Aucun danger.

« Que… Où suis-je ? »

Durant sa contemplation enfantine, sa main baladait quelques affaires derrière lui, puis se mit à frissonner sur le coup de manière à en être cloué directement à un plafond imaginaire qui se dressait au-dessus de lui. Une chose poilue et hérissée couvrant la majeure partie de ses doigts rougis par le froid, le chatouillait.

« Eeee-eehhh ?! »

Le petit brun déglutit affreusement avant de remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait que du chiot, rencontré … Rencontré où, d'ailleurs ? Il soupira d'exaspération par oubli et se redressa, des bandages enroulés sur ses genoux. Le garçon devait d'abord trouver de quoi s'habiller, et filer en vitesse de cet endroit méconnu à tout prix ! Le chiot se mit à le suivre en aboyant joyeusement. Des aboiements qui pourraient se caractériser par ''Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant ! Hou-rra !'' Mais bon. Il avait pu retrouver sa voix, et cela en était plutôt bon signe pour lui. Cette cabane était trop renfermée sur elle-même, il fallait qu'il sorte, et tout de suite.

« Chhh ! Arrêtes d'aboyer comme ça, ton maître risque de réve… »

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »

Son cœur ne fit qu'un rebond une nouvelle fois, accablé contre le mur avec une expression de pris-au-piège sur le visage. Le garçon ne répondit rien, et l'homme d'une musculature bien formée en fit de même, tenant le chien qui lui sauta entre ses bras. Le léchouillement du jeune chiot ne semblait pas le déranger, pas plus qu'une haleine de ghouls en tout cas.

« … V-vous êtes… ? »

Le blond redressa la tête, suite à un bref instant d'absentéisme, le regard vide envers ceux des blancs comme neige. Son silence parvint à se briser. « Un guerrier viking. Ah, et merci pour hier soir. La fatigue a fait que, je me suis effondré sur la neige dernièrement. » Un silence, une gêne et le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard contrarié par ces sois-disants –faux- prétextes. Cet homme ne savait rien de son existence sur cette île perdue et s'il s'en alliait avec lui, ce serait surement la catastrophe.

« Excusez-moi… Je dois vous laisser. »

Le petit brun détourna le regard caché par ses cheveux et s'en alla de sortie, tout simplement. Adossé contre un arbre dont les fleurs semblaient avoir repris leur couleur naturelle.

« Je suis maudit, oui c'est cela, complétement mau... ! »

Tiens, de la verdure. Depuis quand l'île avait autant changée d'aspect depuis son arrivée de nulle part en ces lieux ? Le garçon croyait être encore dans un rêve. Un rêve infinissable, qui en enchaîne et encore un autre jusqu'à ne jamais aboutir à quelque chose de concret. Etait-ce la raison de son immortalité ? Ou alors était-il simplement endormi dans un profond coma ? Les souvenirs de sa mémoire vive ne lui permettait pas de remémorer des choses n'ayant jamais eu lieu dans sa vie centenaire. « Il semblerait que tes blessures aient guéries. » Le garçon entre-ouvrit la bouche, hésitant à lui refaire face. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé la nuit dernière ?

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. » murmura le garçon avec contrainte. Le jeune guerrier s'accroupit à ses côtés, là où la mer calme leur offrait une vue panoramique et regardait devant lui, le regard lointain.

« Peut-être parce que tu as avant tout sauvé la mienne, semblerait-il. »

« Ah, euh. Je… Je ne pensais pas que les guerriers vikings pouvaient être aussi gentil, comme vous … Vous sembliez si inoffensif... Bien que certes légèrement dangereux. » Le garçon disait cela en un rire, ne sachant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir et peu confus.

« Vous êtes celui dont l'émetteur à fait que nos vies soient saines et sauves, après tout. »

Le nordique leva, regardant directement en direction du brun, intrigué par les profondes paroles entendues du plus profond de son être. Les choses véridiques lui transparçaient le cœur, d'autant plus par la manière de s'exprimer et de sa manière d'agir.

« C'est grâce à vous que j'ai survécu. Vous m'avais réchauffé de votre chaleur, je vous ai réchauffé de la mienne. »

_ Tout cela, n'était qu'un simple hasard, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Et tu as été ma lumière, celui de cet habitat… Moi, la tienne. »

L'expression du jeune garçon commençait à perdre toute crédibilité perdue, dans ses propres mots ainsi qu'à ceux du normand. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais il pouvait. Il aurait voulu crier de tous ses poumons qu'il était bien encore fait pour vivre une vie rude d'épreuves, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il pouvait sourire, et il y arrivé ; pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Un vrai grand sourire harmonieux empli de joie et de bonheur sans fin. Le garçon se redressa, cependant.

« Dites-moi… »

« Mh ? »

« Ne vous sentez-vous pas seul par moment ? »

Le nordique pensif, resta dans un mutisme profond avant d'abréger ces quelques mots à qui il n'aurait jamais avoué auparavant, ne serait-ce qu'à un ami. … Quel ami ?

« Oui. » répondit-il, tout simplement, le tête arrière dans le vent. « Je le suis. »

Sans poser plus de question, le garçon esquissa un nouveau sourire, en pleine confiance envers sa première connaissance, qui était sois-disante plus ou moins prometteuse selon lui. Ce fut l'euphorie totale.

« … Soyons amis, dans ce cas ! »

Le blond d'un regard inexpressif approcha le jeune garçon, d'une aura sombre et menaçante qui les entouraient tout deux, comme en quête de sa proie facile et naive, murmurant en lui-même ces mots : « .. Bien sûr. Tu es désormais ma propriété après tout. » Et c'est sur ces mots, que le petit brun baptisa cette promesse entre le petit doigt du viking et le sien dans le plus grands des sérieux. C'est alors que garçon passait ses journées à rendre visite à ce certain norvégien, même sous sa plus grande ignorance et naïveté enfantine, le petit brun n'était toujours pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait aux alentours de son habitat, n'y de ces nouveaux indigènes qui débarquait en plus des vikings normands, du moins il n'y prêtait aucune intention tant que ses besoins « primordiaux » occupait une place importante dans sa vie de long fleuve tranquille... Pour certains. Quand il ne le voyait pas, le jeune garçon jouait avec Sheltie, le petit chien que lui avait offert le normand viking suite à leur promesse et temps passé ensemble. Pour lui, les saisons étaient redevenues stables et sereines, il n'était plus l'enfant des glaces, celui qui gelait tout sur son passage. Et pourtant … Ce reve d'inespèrance devint réalité.

_Tu m'appartiens._

« Bróðir, pourquoi y a toujours un monsieur bizarre qui n'arrête pas de me regarder dehors, quand je joue avec Sheltie ? »

C'était durant une douce journée pluviale, que ces mots furent prononcés, les nuages étant aussi gris que les fines aquarelles qui reflétaient les orbes blanches du garçon. Un temps où celui-ci était empli d'ennui, où l'orage grondait chaque minute, plus fort que les battements rythmés à la pluie de son cœur. Sheltie était aussi agitée que lui, non dû à cause du temps mais d'une chose que seul son propre propriétaire pouvait ressentir au fond de sa âme, devenant alors dépourvue et turbulente comme le vent violant claquant des branches d'arbres entres elles.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner seul, je te l'ai dit. Maintenant restes là et ne bouges surtout pas. »

L'expression du brun semblait vouloir s'opposer au conseil qu'on lui avait proposé, le viking fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« Ou le méchant troll viendra te donner la fessée. »

« Maiiiiis. »

_Klang_. Le voici partit. La nuit été tombée depuis son départ. Combien de temps été passé depuis son départ ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Une décennie ? Cela en devenait de trop, le garçon ne pouvant plus se retenir de rester planqué ici, et se résolut finalement à sortir. Le fait de calmer son stress ne fit qu'accentuer son taux de détresse. Et il courut… Encore plus vite … Encore plus loin… ! Nulle part. L'île était toujours aussi déserte, et le silence toujours aussi inexistant comme lors des périodes de premières neiges qui durait une éternité. Le souffle saccadé, il s'arrêta et, craignant alors l'obscurité qui se répandait à chaque rempart de l'île, le garçon resta aussi fixe que le marbre, accroupi derrière un rocher, balbutiant quelques mots rassurant à lui-même, qui ne fit que le poussait d'une anxiété extrême. Une odeur de charogne traversait les narines du garçon, et des paroles mal-prononcées, par ses ouïes :

« Tu sais. Je me passerais très bien de taper sur un misérable maître incontesté de cet ile tel que toi, si tu t'en allais sagement d'où tu en revenais et sans faire de misère à mon peuple. »

« La ferme. »

Ce furent les mots **très** réalistes du norvégien.

« … Que de mots d'une si grande noblesse. J'en suis tout oui ! » conclut l'écossais, intérieurement ébahi par le calme majestueux du blond à boucle pendante.

« L'envie est un vilain défaut que s'il n'est fait avec des gestes, en contrepartie comme les vôtres. Et ce gosse m'appartient. »

Ca y est, le navigateur écossais avait vraiment pris le goût de l'achever. Là, maintenant et tout de suite, parmi tous ses derniers guerriers en sang éparpillés au sol, qui évoquait en outre sa défaite. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Toi … »

Le silence reprit alors une autre tournure, une tournure beaucoup plus stable, mais dont la tension semblait prête à exploser dans une circonstance lamentablement désastreuse. Il pouvait la sentir, cette tension-là. Et c'est le garçon partit en éclat, en premier. Des sanglots, de la culpabilité, le garçon se sentit mal d'être la cause de tout chahut qui durait plus des trente années. Il courut, le chiot entre ses bras, en direction de son refuge. Cela attisa le regard des deux gens, qui n'en gardèrent pas moins le silence. Le temps semblait s'être imprégné de nouveau dans le cas, cessant pluie et orage et laissant place à une tempête de neige glaciale sans pareille. La neige, elle venait de réagir en fonction des sentiments du garçon. Tout était repartit depuis le début. Ce sentiment de tristesse, de mal-être jusqu'à cette envie de mourir impossible, de sangs humains éparpillés sur toute cette neige impure. Impure tout comme sa personne. Le rouquin qui n'était autre que le marin écossais tenta de passer le chemin, convaincu d'avoir mis l'œil sur le représentant de l'archipel, bien que la lame tranchante du viking fraya son chemin et ne fut point prête à le laisser partir de la sorte. Surtout pas au milieu d'un combat. « Ne fuis pas face à ton adversaire. » Et ce fut sous l'incontrôlable tempête de glace que les plus horribles faits se poursuivent, sans plus aucuns mots… sans plus aucunes traces.

Quelques mois plus tard, personne n'avait plus entendu parler de cette dernière nuit. De ce combat aussi verbal que martial ainsi que de ces débarquant étrangers d'un pays proche dont le langage différait largement de l'archipel ! Et les journées redevenaient normales. Monotones, plates … anormalement trop calmes. Le Norvégien était sain et sauf, et son équipage depuis quelques temps, se préparait à réorganiser le bateau. La tempête destructrice quant à elle, avait cessée depuis bien longtemps. Le garçon, squattant toujours le refuge du norvégien, passait son temps à faire des tresses à la longue chevelure de Sheltie, qui avait bien grandie depuis le temps.

« Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tes émotions, Ewen. »

« Eh ? »

Le normand s'arrêta net à son travail, celui constituant à nettoyer la plupart de ses armes de fers. D'ailleurs, il en avait toute une collection dans son dortoir. Il plissa les yeux afin qu'aucune expression puisse paraître et se contenta d'un soupir.

« Vætr. » ( Rien. )

« Non, dis-moi ! »

Aucune parole ne traversa à nouveau les lèvres du nordique, laissant ses armes de côtés en approchant et passant uniquement un main sur la chevelure légèrement ondulée du petit garçon aux joues rosées et au regard d'un nouveau-né.

« Promets-moi de devenir plus fort lorsque le moment pour toi viendra de prendre les commandes, d'accord ? »

Le sourire du blond laissa le dit Ewen de marbre. Il sourit, certes de manière très discrète, mais il sourit oui.

« Ah mais ! Je suis déjà un grand garçon, tu sais ! »

Le norvégien émit un petit gloussement, faisant plus usage à un rire coincé mais amusé par l'agitation du garçon. Ewen sourit à son tour timidement et de pleine de dents, chose qui harmonisait parfaitement chaque trait de son visage. Ewen ne souriait jamais assez, et c'est ce qui fit de lui un changement de bonheur, une expression absolument magnifique au regard. Deux sourires inoubliables. Le faux sourire du norvégien ne faisait que dissimuler son plus lourd secret depuis quelques années déjà. Ces sourires … Jusqu'à devenir effacé aux traits d'un futur prochain qui marqueront la vie des Iles Shetland ainsi qu'à son tuteur.

C'était ce qu'on y croyait, dès le début.

Les saisons passaient et rien n'avait encore changé aux Shetlands. Hormis les batailles insaisissables de conquête de son propre territoire diminuant peu à peu dans les environs de Lerwick. Mais ce jour-là était différent. Ewen, qui faisait maintenant dans ses douze-années sentait ce grand jour arriver. Car non seulement il avait grandi, mais ce mois de février caractérisait aussi sa date d'anniversaire ! Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose de grand aujourd'hui, quelque chose d'exceptionnel … Quelque chose qui impressionnerait son tuteur qu'il prenait sans cesse pour son « frère » et lui montrer à quel point, il pouvait faire des efforts intenses, lui aussi ! Ce qu'il avait décidé de faire ? Là en restait le plus grand des secrets ! Le garçon se mit à courir les dunes microscopiques, là où broutaient sagement les poneys afin d'arriver jusqu'à arriver à destination : Son petit coin magique qui n'était autre que sa « maison ». En l'absence du viking, c'est alors qu'Ewen en profita pour faire des petites folies, non si capricieuses que cela mais son admirance pour les objets vikings, tel que ces boucliers en fer ou en acier, ces hâches aussi dûres qu'un rocher, bottes de cuires et de ces tricots en laine de … Mouton ? Probablement. C'est alors que le garçon fut pris d'une euphorie intense inimaginable, son rêve de devenir viking allait bientôt pouvoir se réaliser. Tandis que d'autres attendront leur tour et échoueront simplement à la mer.

« Bróðir ! Bróðir ! Regarde comment j'ai changé ! N'ai-je pas l'air cool comm.. »

Le soir était venu, de nouveau chez lui. Et le viking n'aurait surement pas eu été le seul à être surpris. Malheureusement pour lui. Il sortit de vitesse pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. C'est alors qu'il reçut une lettre dans une bouteille, dans un bateau de pêche flottant au bord du rivage, auxquel il avait l'habitude de monter pour pêcher, au plus grand plaisir de Sheltie … Et d'eux-même.

_A toi qui me reconnaîtra dans cette lettre,_

_ Je n'ai que peu de temps à t'écrire, mais j'aurais voulu que tu saches qu'une périlleuse situation m'oblige à quitter momentanément l'île dû à un conflit avec mes pays voisins ainsi qu'à l'autorité du mien en quête de concevoir ma propre indépendance. Je préfère ne pas t'annoncer ce qu'il engendra de ton île par la suite, mais je suis sûr que tu seras heureux avec toi-même et en compagnie de notre petite Sheltie. En face de cette lettre se trouve l'homme que je voulais que tu sois plus tard et cela avec le plus grand des succès. Bon courage à toi, Ewen._

Le dit Ewen eut un moment de choc provisoire, suivi d'un tremblement au niveau des membres sur les bras et les jambes. Comment ne pouvait-il n'avoir rien remarqué après ces centaines d'années de batailles et de conflits qui lui semblaient complétement inintéressants sous sa propre cause ? Il le réalisa. Tard, mais il le réalisa. Celle d'avoir le pouvoir sur son propre archipel nommé « Shetland ». Ewen était un être immortel, une nation … Une nation dépendante d'une autre. Une nation abandonnée pour être possédé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il serra durement les poings, ces poings contre ses joues, et accroupi au sol, réfutant l'idée de pleureur en sanglots bien qu'en vain.

« Tu as promis que l'on resterait ensemble... »

Les années passèrent, et Ewen attendait toujours son retour.

Dans l'attente que la Norvège sous dépendance et Shetland réussiront peut-être tous les deux, à tenir chacun un jour, leur promesse.


End file.
